Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been the development of applications (e.g., web applications developed using standard web technologies) for delivering these services and other functions through web browsers. For example, as the numbers of operating system platforms (e.g., mobile operating systems) proliferate, service providers are making increasing use of web applications as a means for cross-platform development. In many cases, such web applications are used in a mixed environment where the web applications interoperate with native applications. Accordingly, service providers and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges to enabling communications (e.g., data exchanges) between web applications and native applications, particularly with respect to addressability of the web applications over a communication network.